Le chanteur de ShingancrimsonZ
by agaroche
Summary: Crow, jeune paysan incapable de faire la moindre note juste sur un quelconque instrument, était destiné à finir sa vie avec le bétail. Cependant, en accompagnant ses parents au marché de ShingancrimsonZ, il tomba sur le prince du pays, Rom, accompagné du tacticien Yaiba et du magicien Aion. Convoqué au château, il découvrit qu'il était un porteur de voix et devint chanteur. UA!
1. Rencontre entre le paysan et les nobles

ShinganCrimsonz, royaume où le crépuscule rougeoyant était un signe de joie chez les habitants et où la lune rouge était vénérée. A sa tête, un roi fatigué par le temps, relayant de plus en plus ses tâches au prince juste et humble. Ce prince, c'est Rom de ShinganCrimsonz. Son ami le plus fidèle et tacticien royal, Yaiba, s'occupait des armées d'une main de maître, malgré sa manie de faire des phrases trop longue qui laisse essoufflé la plupart des personnes. Et le magicien attitré du royaume, Aion, les avaient rejoint peu après la fin de la guerre.

A Sound World, les habitants sont des hommes-animaux, et tous vivaient en harmonie. Certains instincts, cependant, restent. Les carnivores seront en général plus apte à mener les foules, et les herbivores auront tendance à suivre le flux. Si certains sont omnivores, c'est leurs tendance alimentaires et leurs caractères généraux qui détermineront s'ils sont des herbivores ou des carnivores. En ce monde, tout les individus ont une place dans l'univers musical lire une partition, jouer d'un instrument, composer, créer et entretenir les instruments, et chanter. Ici, la musique est un véritable pouvoir les armées, en plus des soldats lambda, possèdent un division musicale, capable d'utiliser la magie via les instruments. Les plus puissants de ce monde viennent en général d'une lignée de puissants musiciens. Car, rien n'est équitable si tout le monde sait déchiffrer une partition, 15 % de la population peuvent créer et entretenir les instruments, 20 % sont des instrumentistes, 10 % des compositeurs et 1 % des chanteurs. Et ces statistiques ne regroupent que les talentueux, tout le monde peut chanter, jouer ou composer avec de l'entraînement, mais leurs efforts ne seront rien par rapport aux véritables musiciens. De plus, malgré ce petit pourcentage de chanteurs, seul un sur mille sont des _porteurs de voix_ , capable de purifier le plus sombre des cœurs, ou, au contraire, de corrompre le plus pur des esprits.

Il y a maintenant sept ans que la guerre contre les forces de Queen of Darkness s'est terminée. Bien que ce soit l'alliance des quatre royaumes qui a gagné la guerre, les porteurs de voix, déjà rare, se sont quasiment éteints. Le prince Rom craignait qu'une revanche vienne de la part de Queen of Darkness. Bien que n'ayant pas régner pendant la guerre, le prince avait vu les ravages que les combats avaient causés à son peuple. Le dernier porteur de voix du royaume fut emporté par la vieillesse, laissant le royaume de ShinganCrimsonz plus vulnérable que jamais. Et même si un groupe de musiciens instrumentistes pouvait imiter la puissance d'un chanteur, les troupes se feront quand même écraser.

Accompagné d'Aion, compositeur et guitariste de génie, ils descendirent en ville incognito. Rom s'était mit dans la tête d'aller chaque semaine au marché, pour garder pied avec la réalité, lui qui était toujours coincé dans ses appartements. Le roi, fatigué, craignait que sa seule descendance ne meure avant de laisser un héritier, plongeant le royaume dans le chaos. Ainsi, malgré le danger de se faire reconnaître par les gardes ou des assassins, Rom ne pouvait s'empêcher de descendre en ville et de vérifier que tout allait bien par lui-même. Marchant dans la rue musicale, ils croisèrent Yaiba qui louchait sur une basse ressemblant étrangement à un katana.

Les trois amis étaient des musiciens accomplis. Aion le lion à la guitare électrique, Yaiba le renard à la basse, et Rom le léopard à la batterie. Bien que bon dans les instruments, aucun n'avaient une âme de chanteur, laissant le poste vacant, affaiblissant de plus en plus le groupe et l'armée par la même occasion. Car la section musicale de l'armée possédait des membres de la famille royale, des nobles ou des haut gradés possédant des talents pour participer à l'effort de guerre. C'est ainsi que les trois amis, dans l'optique de protéger le royaume d'une nouvelle attaque, formèrent un groupe et faisant par la même occasion concurrence au groupe du prince de Trichronika. Le prince de Trichronika, Shuzo, était un chanteur, compositeur et instrumentiste de talent. On se mit à l'appeler le génie prodigieux, car grâce à ses capacités il constituait à lui seul et son groupe 50 % de la puissance de feu de son armée.

Les trois carnivores flânèrent dans le marché, observant les étals d'un œil curieux. Un nouveau marchand de lait attira l'œil du prince, et, en silence, il rejoignit le commerçant. Il semblerait que ce soit une famille de hérissons, fraîchement débarqué de la campagne, vendant leurs produits laitiers. En pleine discussion, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Rom. Le fils semblait à peine plus âgé que le prince et en pleine crise de rébellion, comme l'en témoignait ses vêtements sombres, les chaînes et les clous en totale opposition des vêtements plus colorés et simple de ses parents.

 **« Laissez-moi au moins tenter ma chance !**

– **Hors de question ! Tu es mineur, à peine capable de lire une partition et encore moins apte à plaquer un accord parfait majeur au piano. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais chanteur de rock. »**

Sa curiosité piquée, Rom passa devant l'étal comme si de rien n'était et se pencha sur celui voisin des hérissons. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux du déroulé de la conversation. Il entendit vaguement la famille argumenter quelques secondes avant que le fils ne s'enfuisse en courant, bousculant Aion. Ce dernier pesta avant de rejoindre Rom avec un regard interrogateur en voyant les yeux du prince suivre l'herbivore.

 **« On le suit ? »**

Rom sursauta en entendant la voix de son tacticien derrière lui. Il observa la foule avant d'opiner du chef et de partir à la poursuite du hérisson. Ses tripes lui indiquaient de poursuivre le jeune homme, et d'écouter sa voix, au moins une fois. Et le léopard avait confiance en ses instincts, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun chanteur recensé dans l'histoire était un herbivore.

Ils le trouvèrent au port, assis sur le ponton, les pieds plongés dans l'eau salée, le regard vague et concentré sur l'horizon. ShinganCrimsonz avait la particularité d'être un pays regroupant tout les types de terrains possibles plaines, montagnes, bord de mer, marais, lac… La diversité de l'environnement en faisait un pays prospère et riche en diversité de faunes et flores. Mais aussi une contrée jalousée par d'autres au vu de sa richesse des sols.

S'approchant doucement, ils s'assirent à quelques pas de l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores.

 **« Salut. »**

Il leur jeta un regard et retourna à l'horizon. Voyant qu'il ne leur répondait pas, Yaiba ouvrit la bouche mais se fit couper.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Oh et puis, j'm'en fiche, si vous voulez me suivre faites-le, c'est pas comme si j'allais revenir ici après de toute façon.**

– **On ne te suis pas…** Répliqua Rom, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

– **Oh allez !** Il se releva d'un bond, la queue hérissée. **Faites pas vos innocents ! J'vous ai bien vu au marché, en train d'espionner notre conversation !**

– **Ce ne sont pas des affaires de paysans qui vont nous intéresser…** Répliqua Aion, piqué au vif

– **Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les paysans, l'pouilleux ?! »**

Malgré ses bras plutôt fin, le hérisson souleva Aion par le col, le mettant au dessus de l'eau. Yaiba, relevé, tenta de calmer l'enfant colérique. Bon, pour ne pas se mettre le gamin à dos, on repassera. D'une voix qu'il voulait posée, Rom tenta sa propre approche

 **« On a entendu dire que tu voulais devenir chanteur. »**

Mauvaise idée le regard noir qu'il lui répondit lui cloua le bec pour les jours à venir. Qui aurait cru qu'un herbivore pouvait tenir tête aussi aisément à des carnivores ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de ce que je veux devenir bande de stalker ? Tch…** Il relâcha Aion sur le ponton et s'éloigna de quelques pas. **Si je vous reprends à me suivre, je serai pas responsable de la suite. »**

Il détala ensuite en courant et se noya dans la foule, perdant ainsi toute trace de lui. Rom se laissa tomber par terre – il ne se souvenait pas quand il s'était levé – et soupira. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Plus loin, il entendait Aion pester au maudire l'enfant.

 **« Moi ? Pouilleux ? Il s'est vu au moins ce gringalet ? Ce misérable vermisseau comprendra le vrai sens de la vie quand je le retrouverai et que l'éviscérai… »**

Yaiba, quant à lui, observa le rivage, gardant ses pensées pour lui. Bien que touché dans sa fierté, Rom devait avouer que le gamin n'avait pas tord en les traitant ainsi. Leurs vêtements et leurs perruques sales les faisaient aisément passer pour des malpropres. Soudain, Yaiba pointa du doigt une zone du rivage. Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le hérisson en compagnie d'inconnus. Le sable blanc les montrèrent comme une tache d'encre sur de la soie claire. Plissant les yeux, le prince tenta de voir qui l'accompagnait. Leurs vêtements noirs et moulant laissaient à penser qu'ils soient des hommes. Mais ce fut la tâche violette apposée sur leurs dos qui fit frissonner le prince. Le regard plus perçant d'Aion confirma ses craintes.

 **« Ce sont des hommes de Queen of Darkness . »**

Jurant, ils se précipitèrent sur le rivage espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Traversant la foule, Rom tenta de donner des ordres malgré la cohue. En même temps, ils retirèrent leurs perruques et essuyèrent la suie sur leurs joues, les faisant sortir de l'anonymat.

 **« Yaiba ! Appelle la garde d'élites et les assassins, mais précise que je les veux vivants ! Aion, invoque nos instruments et prépare toi à lancer des sorts d'enchaînements. »**

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et appliquèrent les ordres tout en continuant de courir à côté de Rom, perçant la foule. Il fallait que le jeune rebelle tienne le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps. Le hérisson était en train d'essayer de se sortir des prises des hommes de main l'ennemi. Se débattant du mieux qu'il put, le garçon proférait des menaces à tout va, tout en demandant pourquoi ils le kidnappaient.

 _A défaut d'être chanteur, il a du coffre le gamin._

Les ennemis tentèrent de le calmer, en vain. Se battant comme un diable, ils étaient trop occupés de l'arrêter pour remarquer les membres de la cour qui s'approchaient. Soudain, l'enfant se calma, et se laissa tomber vers l'avant, les hommes de main le rattrapèrent de justesse. Se jetant un regard confus, ils semblèrent aussi étonnés que les trois amis du revirement de leurs victimes.

 **« Ça suffit. »**

La voix était grave, calme, et empreinte de puissance. Tout le monde chercha la provenance de la voix. Au même moment, la tête bicolore du hérisson se releva et ses yeux rouges semblaient luire d'une lumière écarlate.

 **« Lâchez-moi. »**

D'un même ensemble, les hommes de la personne la plus recherché au monde le lâchèrent, les yeux vitreux. Bouche bée, les trois amis observèrent le phénomène sans vraiment le croire.

 **« Pincez-moi, je rêve. Ce jeunot incapable de tenir en place et de tenir sa langue se révèle être en réalité un des légendaires porteurs de voix, capable de…**

– **C'est bon, on a compris.** Coupa Aion, déjà fatigué d'entendre le babillage du tacticien. »

Yaiba ferma la bouche et se renfrogna, commençant même à bouder dans son coin. Rom leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas besoin que les deux carnivores commencent une scène _maintenant_. Le hérisson se tourna vers eux et ses iris rougeoyants et vides fit frissonner les trois amis.

 **« Vous êtes avec eux ?**

– **Bien sûr que non ! Comme si ces scélérats, ces ingrats, ces immondices indignes de…**

– **Ce que Aion veut dire,** le coupa Rom, **c'est que ces personnes sont nos ennemis. Et même les ennemis du royaume. »**

Les yeux sans éclats se braquèrent sur les hommes en noir et d'un mot, les fit agenouiller. Se penchant à l'oreille de Aion, Yaiba murmura quelques mots au magicien qui hocha vivement la tête. Les trois amis n'en menaient pas large face au porteur de voix. Un cri perçant provenant des quais les firent tourner la tête, et, avec étonnement, ils reconnurent les parents du chanteur.

Les adultes dévalèrent le sable blanc, la mère se jetant sur son fils et le père dérapant devant les membres de la cour. L'homme s'excusa maintes et maintes fois devant le comportement indigne de son fils, tandis que la mère hurlait sur l'enfant, son nom était Crow, qui commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits.

Clignant des yeux, les iris reprirent leurs teintes habituelle et la vie reprit place chez l'enfant. Il se dégagea de sa mère, qui continuait de lui hurler dessus. Regardant aux alentours, il fit un bond impressionnant en arrière en voyant les hommes de Queen of Darkness derrière lui. Ces derniers reprirent doucement conscience, et se relevèrent, étonnés d'avoir été agenouillés. D'un accord fait à la guitare, ils se retrouvèrent enchaînés au sol, incapables de s'enfuir, grâce au sort de Aion.

Soudain, les gardes royaux commencèrent à affluer au port, et descendirent vers les ennemis. Le père de Crow continuait de s'excuser, vite accompagné de la mère, sans remarquer que leur enfant avaient les yeux brillants braqués vers la guitare électrique sortie. Bien qu'ils les appelaient « Monseigneurs », ils ne semblèrent pas reconnaître les jeunes hommes.

 **« Nous sommes tellement désolés, seigneurs. S'il vous plaît, pardonner cet enfant qui ne sait pas se contrôler ! Nous vous dédommagerons et bla bla bla… »**

Yaiba eût la bonne idée de les arrêter et de les questionner sur l'étrange capacité que possédait leur fils, pendant que Rom s'occupait des gardes royaux.

 **« Bien sûr que non monseigneur ! Nous n'étions au courant de rien. Il s'amusait juste à chanter n'importe quand à la ferme.**

– **Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'il pourrait être un** **chanteur** **?** Demanda Aion

– **Malheureusement monseigneur, Crow est incapable de lire une partition et maîtrise encore moins les instruments que nous possédons. Et pourtant, nous avons une flûte et un piano. »**

Les instrumentistes se regardèrent et, soupirant, Aion sortit une deuxième guitare électrique, la pointant vers Crow.

 **« Toi, le misérable vermisseau, je veux que tu essayes de jouer là-dessus. Son nom est…**

– **Red Tomahawk.** Le coupa Crow, les yeux louchant sur les cordes. »

Il récupéra l'instrument sans se préoccuper des visages étonnés autour de lui et fut entraîné par Aion dans un coin pour qu'il lui enseigne les bases. Rom revint vers Yaiba, les yeux interrogateurs.

 **« On voit s'il est un instrumentiste aussi, ou seulement un porteur de voix.**

– **Monseigneur,** la mère s'approcha, **qu'** **allez-vous faire de mon fils ?**

– **Il se révèle, madame, que votre fils est un porteur de voix. Je me doute que vous ayez apprise la triste histoire de ces musiciens, de ce fait, nous allons être dans l'obligation de garder votre fils** **à la cour royale** **. D'ailleurs, il a échappé de peu de se faire enlever,** Rom montra les hommes en noir, **mais ne vous en faites pas,** **la cour se chargera de le protéger.**

– **Je savais que cet enfant était spécial. Il** **est capable de mener n'importe quel troupeau de vache** **s** **rien qu'avec sa voix ! Même les plus récalcitrantes !** **Mais pourtant, avec la guerre, nous refusions de croire que notre fils était chanteur.**

– **Ne t'en veux pas ma chérie, les livres d'histoires n'ont jamais mention qu'un porteur de voix pouvait être un herbivore. Tout le monde s'est trompé. »**

Des accords de guitare les firent tourner la tête et ils virent Aion en train d'expliquer à Crow quel doigt allait où. La main tremblante, il gratta les cordes et un son discordant sortit de la caisse, faisant grimacer les spectateurs, excepté Aion qui, au contraire, le félicita. Les deux amis se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et partirent comprendre ce qui faisait sauter de joie le lion.

 **« C'est un porteur de voix !**

– **Ça on le savait bien, mais pourquoi tu sautilles comme un lapin ?**

– **C'est juste un porteur de voix, tout ses talents sont concentrés dans ses cordes vocales ! Il doit être le plus puissant des chanteurs en vie ! »**

Complètement paumé, Crow regarda autour de lui avant de rejouer le même accord, un peu mieux cette fois. Il plissa les yeux et recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le son soit harmonieux. Avec de l'entraînement, il pourrait jouer avec fluidité, même s'il ne serait pas aussi talentueux qu'un instrumentiste.


	2. L'arrivée du paysan à la cour

Crow ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, ses prières avaient été entendus et il deviendrait chanteur, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Mais de l'autre, il risquait d'essuyer bon nombre de tentatives d'assassinat et il serait obliger de participer à la guerre. Devant la cour du palais, entouré de ses parents, le jeune hérisson était bouche-bée devant le spectacle qu'offrait le bâtiment. Les murs, d'une teinte rougeâtre, reflétaient les rayons rubis du crépuscule. Les nombreuses tours, fines, étaient terminés d'une pointe représentant une étoile stylisée. Les fenêtres étaient éclairés par les lumières orangés des lampes.

Invités à la cour du roi par le prince Rom qui avait entendu parler de la voix de Crow par missive, la famille hérisson traversèrent le portail en fer forgé et finement ciselé. Des gardes discutaient dans le jardin et d'autres protégeaient les grandes portes menant au hall du château. Vêtu d'une simple armure de cuir pour se protéger, ils semblaient détendus. Un servant s'approcha de la famille, et, d'une façon guindée, demanda s'ils étaient bien les personnes appelés par le roi. Ils furent ensuite conduit dans le hall du palais et traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle du trône.

Ovale, elle était bordée de colonne en marbre sombre, s'alliant avec le carrelage gris. Des centaines d'alcôves se trouvaient dans les murs, chacune mettant en valeur des tableaux des membres de la royauté. Un grand tapis rouge menait à des escaliers, montant quelques marches pour se séparer en deux, avant de se retrouver sur un même niveau où se situait le trône. Une plante verte géante séparait les deux escaliers mais était taillé de façon à ce qu'elle ne cacha pas le roi. Plus bas, sur l'escalier de droite, le prince Rom observait leur arrivé debout, la main posé sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Assis sur l'escalier central, le tacticien de la couronne Yaiba et le magicien royal Aion les attendaient de pied ferme.

Crow rajusta Red Tomahawk, accroché par sa sangle dans son dos, en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il fit le premier pas à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, lui et ses parents étaient restés au pas de la porte, impressionné par le lieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'inconnu qui avait sortit la guitare de nulle part lui avait demandé de la garder, _en attendant que l'on t'appelle_. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître le prince et les hauts placés. Il était persuadés le matin-même que c'était des vagabonds un peu bizarre.

S'arrêtant au pied des escaliers, il s'agenouilla comme ses parents et attendirent l'autorisation de se relever. Un grincement à sa droite lui fit bouger l'oreille, et des pas lents suivi d'un bruit d'affaissement signalèrent l'arrivée du roi. Le silence se fit. Crow sentit sa nuque picoter, indiquant qu'on l'observait. Le poids de Red Tomahawk dans son dos le rassura et c'est la tête haute qu'il se releva après que le roi leurs ordonnèrent de se lever.

Des murmures le fit tourner la tête et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit les courtisans qui étaient entrés sans qu'il ne les entendent. Des gardes royaux étaient postés devant chaque colonne et tous observaient ces paysans qui étaient venus perturber leurs train-train quotidien.

 **« Silence. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le mutisme prit tout ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Si le roi n'était pas un chanteur, son aura d'autorité rayonnant autour de lui tel un halo avait les mêmes propriétés. Le silence était assourdissant. Le regard du roi se porta sur Crow, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Crow ne mena pas large face à la tension écrasante émanant du vieux roi.

 **« Alors c'est toi, le porteur de voix. »**

Une rumeur parcourut la salle. Comment un herbivore pouvait être un porteur de voix ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu, la rumeur se tue, attendant la réponse du hérisson.

Le regard du roi se fit dur et Crow laissa échapper un léger couinement, perceptible par les plus proches de lui. C'est à dire, son père, sa mère, les deux carnivores sur les marches menant au trône et les courtisans les plus proches de marches. Oh non.

Aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre, l'information fit le bouche à oreille et tout les flatteurs se mirent à pouffer. Le tacticien sembla lui envoyer un regard encourageant, et les lèvres serrés du prince lui prouva qu'il n'acceptait pas le comportement des courtisans.

Carrant les épaules, relevant le menton, Crow prit une brève inspiration avant de répondre.

 **« En effet, Sire. »**

La phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les protestations fusèrent, les exclamations outragés fit voler en éclat le bref moment de courage qu'avait eu Crow. Le sourcil royal du vieux léopard se leva, comme s'il demandait une preuve. Ne voulant pas paraître trop rebelle face aux gardes – qui avait le droit d'interrompre les courtisans à part le roi? – Crow chercha de l'aide chez le prince qui lui fit un hochement de tête engageant.

Ainsi, le jeune hérisson fit vibrer ses cordes vocales pour les chauffer. On lui avait souvent comparé les courtisans à un troupeau de mouton qui adorait les commérages et bêlait sans arrêt. Si Crow pouvait se faire obéir à un troupeau de vaches, pour un troupeau de moutons, ça ne devait pas être plus difficile. Il demanda le silence, mais sa plainte passèrent dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Le lion face à lui ordonna de le dire « plus fort ».

 _Tant pis si je me fais ridiculiser, j'ai rien à perdre de toute façon !_

Plaquant sur Red Tomahawk le seul accord que Aion lui avait appris, il se lança :

 **« Silence le bétail ! »**

Tout les flatteurs se turent, perdant leurs voix. Malgré leurs bouches fermés de force, ils continuèrent de faire des mouvements de bras en l'air. Certains tentèrent de se jeter sur Crow ou sa famille, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme leur ordonna de se calmer et de retourner avec les autres. Et c'est les bras ballants qu'ils obéirent, les yeux vides. Le prince, qui avait monté les marches entre temps, se pencha à l'oreille de son père et murmura quelques mots, doucement approuvés par le roi, qui continuait d'observer Crow.

 **« Merci pour cette démonstration, jeune porteur de voix. »**

Comme un interrupteur, les ordres que Crow avait allumés dans l'esprit des courtisans s'éteignirent. Portant son poids sur ses pieds l'un après l'autre, Crow était peu rassuré. Il avait lu les livres d'histoires, et les chroniques impliquant les porteurs de voix se finissaient en général plutôt mal. S'il n'était pas tué par un assassin d'un royaume voisin, ni par la guerre, ce serait les manigances de son propre camp qu'il devait craindre.

Les courtisans furent priés de sortir, et c'est en maugréant qu'il se plièrent à l'ordre, vite remplacés par une immense table et par six fauteuils en velours. Le roi descendit les marches, aidé par son fils, et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Liant ses mains, le roi observa les membres de la famille tour à tour avant de braqués son regard sur le père.

 **« Monsieur, je vais être honnête avec vous, votre fils est un porteur de voix, et un puissant qui plus est. Pour un chanteur qui n'a pas entraîné sa voix, sa maîtrise de l'esprit est incroyable. »**

Ils se passèrent de dire que Crow s'était entraîné sans le savoir sur des vaches.

 **« J'aimerais que votre fils reste avec nous. Il sera entraîné convenablement et sera un membre de la section musicale de notre armée. Évidemment,** **vous recevrez une prime pour nous le laisser et** **il sera rémunéré en tant que porteur de voix.** **V** **ous pourrez venir le voir quand vous voudrez, Crow ne sera pas un prisonnier, il pourra aller vous voir aussi souvent qu'il le veu** **x** **. »**

Les parents échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable et le roi crût qu'ils hésitaient à abandonner leur fils ainsi.

 **« Bien sûr, il sera en sécurité et je peux vous garantir que…**

– **Nous acceptons,** **Sire** **.** L'interrompit la mère. »

Tous eurent un mouvement de surprise mais seul Aion remarqua les yeux inexpressif de Crow et sa mimique mimant un beau parleur.

 **« Bien sûr, nous sommes très inquiets pour lui, et depuis que vous avez dit qu'il est un porteur de voix, nous sommes terrifiés de le perdre mais…** Crow leva les yeux en l'air. **Nous savons que si notre fils adoré est ici, il sera en sécurité. »**

Le roi hocha doucement la tête et échangea un regard avec Yaiba, discutant silencieusement avec le tacticien. Le renard se leva et indiqua la porte de sa main.

 **« En ce cas, monsieur, madame, je vais vous montrer le chemin menant à vos appartements pour la nuit et vous ferai visiter le château pour ce soir.**

– **Oh ! ce ne sera pas la peine, monseigneur.** L'arrêta le vieil hérisson. **Nous allons repartir, le reste de la famille nous attend. »**

Bien que surpris, les autres ne pipèrent mot, regardant Crow qui trouvait un intérêt soudain pour le plafond blanc cassé de la salle. Le renard proposa de les accompagner jusqu'au portail et ils acceptèrent, appelant Crow pour qu'ils discutent de certaines choses avant qu'ils ne le laissent.

La famille marchant à l'avant, Yaiba resta un peu en arrière pour les laisser un peu d'intimité avant les adieux. Traînant les pieds, et shootant dans un caillou, Crow grommela à mi-chemin.

 **« Contente ?**

– **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, petit impertinent.** Répondit-elle la tête haute, le regard fixe.

– **Tu te débarrasses enfin de moi, et cadeau bonus, tu reçois de l'argent pour m'abandonner. Ça doit être un rêve qui se réalise pour toi.**

– **Ne parles pas comme cela à ta mère, insolent ! Tu lui dois respect et servitude.**

– **Ça, c'est ce que dit un garde quand un serviteur manque de respect à son maître. Mais toi aussi, tu dois être content, tu vas être soulagé d'un poids énorme quand elle arrêtera de se plaindre de moi jour et nuit. Tu vas pouvoir souffler. Au fait, vous pouvez vous gratter pour que je vous envoie de l'argent, vous qui aimez tant ça. »**

La claque résonna dans toute la cour. Crow, la tête tournée, la joue rougissante et les yeux cachés par sa mèche rouge, ne bougeait pas.

 **« C'est nous qui t'avons élevé, tu dois nous rembourser ta dette, sale monstre !**

– **Vous appelez battre vos propres enfants élever ?! Mais il faut vous réveiller pauvres fous !**

– **Toi ? Mon enfant ?** La femme lui cracha au visage. **Plutôt crever que d'engendrer un monstre** **comme toi** **! Je plains déjà la famille royale qui va devoir te supporter maintenant ! Quel dommage que cet enlèvement n'a** **it** **pas fonctionné, on avait presque réussi à se débarrasser de toi ! Mais le roi nous a offert mieux, ta mort et un pactole à la clé.**

– **C'est étonnant que vous n'avez pas tenté de me tuer jusqu'à présent… Aller, c'est le moment des vérités, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?**

– **A cause de ta grand-mère.** Répondit le père malgré le regard de sa femme qui le fusillait. **Pendant toutes ces années, elle t'a protégé, pensant que tu étais un miracle envoyé par les anges. Elle a longtemps déliré à ta naissance, disant qu'elle voyais des ailes dans ton dos. Quand je lui annoncerai que le roi t'as recueilli, elle pourra enfin nous lâcher la grappe et mourir en paix. »**

Ces mots laissèrent Crow sans voix et il ne réagit pas quand sa mère lui mit une deuxième claque au visage, pour « compenser toutes ces années ». Suite à cette scène choquant les spectateurs inattendus, les deux marchands de lait partirent d'un pas posé, comme si le monde leur appartenait. Yaiba, qui n'aurait jamais crut cela possible sans que cela ne se soit passé devant lui, se précipita vers Crow et voulut appeler les gardes pour qu'ils arrêtent ces parents indignes et violents. Cependant, le jeune hérisson l'arrêta, un air vaguement coupable.

 **« Désolé que vous ayez dû subir cette scène de ménage. Mais laisse les partir, cela leurs feraient trop plaisir que vous les arrêtiez pour ça. Ils auront gagné si on agis ainsi.**

– **Mais gagner quoi ?**

– **Le jeu testant l'endurance psychologique du monstre. »**

S'essuyant le visage avec sa manche, il colla un sourire faux sur ses lèvres et prit un ton plus enjoué.

 **« Alors, tu me montres mes appartements, tacticien royal ? »**

Voyant que s'il cherchait plus loin, le jeune se braquerait, Yaiba remonta ses lunettes d'un air professionnel et le mena en grandes pompes à ses nouveaux appartements. Il en profita pour lui faire une visite guidée du château, réussissant, à sa fierté, à faire disparaître le visage maussade, caché sous sa carapace, du hérisson. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles et Red Tomahawk sur son dos, il ressemblait à un fan de rock qui suivait l'agent de sécurité le menant au carré V.I.P..

La nuit tomba bien vite à la capitale de ShinganCrimsonz, et, malgré le printemps doux que les habitants avaient eu, la nuit rafraîchissait les murs et les rues. Voyant que son jeune ami grelottait dans ses vêtements légers, Yaiba coupa court à la visite et mena Crow à sa nouvelle chambre.

 **« Tu te souviens du chemin menant à la salle à manger ?** Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme porte en chêne.

– **Euh… Oui, normalement.**

– **Bien.** Yaiba regarda sa montre à gousset. **Il est 18 heures 05. A 20 heures, tu devras nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Profites de ce temps pour te reposer et te laver. Des vêtements à taille seront dans l'armoire. Il seront peut-être un peu grand mais il va falloir patienter demain pour que les couturiers royaux te fasse des tenues sur mesure. Une horloge est dans ta chambre, tu n'auras donc aucune excuse si tu arrives en retard. A moins que tu ne te perdes. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésites pas à venir me voir, ma chambre se situe au bout du couloir, tu ne pourras pas la manquer. »**

Il l'encouragea ensuite à ouvrir la porte et le laissa entrer seul. Observant quelques instants l'adolescent qui découvrait son nouveau chez-lui, le renard s'éclipsa discrètement, fermant silencieusement la porte.

Après avoir posé la guitare sur un support en bois noir, le premier réflexe de Crow fut d'aller au balcon. Tirant les rideaux et ouvrant les portes-fenêtres, il sortit presque en courant et monta sur la balustrade, les bras en croix. Il inspira à fond l'air froid et écouta le vent souffler à son oreille. Retournant sur terre, il descendit et embrassa le paysage du regard. La vie fourmillait à la capitale. Tout le monde semblait heureux de vivre, et appliquaient le principe de _Carpe Diem_. Se détournant de la scène, le chanteur observa sa nouvelle chambre.

Dans un coin, l'horloge de grand-mère, montant au plafond et ancien de plusieurs décennies. Le long du mur, la fameuse armoire recelant les vêtements propres et à sa droite, Red Tomahawk, aussi rouge que les rideaux rubis qui bordaient la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la chambre, face à la porte, un lit à baldaquin _king size_ , caché par des rideaux en velours pourpre. A côté, une porte perpendiculaire à celle de sortie montra le coin salle de bain.

Curieux, Crow passa la tête à l'intérieur et faillit tomber par terre devant tant de luxe. Une baignoire faisant un pan entier du mur était face à la porte. Sachant que la salle de bain était aussi longue que la largeur de la chambre, le hérisson compta une baignoire de plus de deux mètres de long sur un bon mètre et demi de large. A côté de la porte se situait deux vasques, servant à se rafraîchir. Une commode où était déposé des serviettes et de quoi se laver faisait l'intermédiaire entre les deux bassins. Les murs, aux teintes chaudes et aux nombreuses bougies réconforta étrangement Crow.

Allant chercher des vêtements, il dégota un jean noir, et un T-shirt à manche courte couleur sang, avec comme imprimé une paire d'ailes noires stylisé. Il hésita quelques instants mais finit par récupérer une paire de mitaines et des bracelets en cuir rouges qui cacheraient ses poignets à la perfection. Une odeur de lavande fraîche se dégagea des vêtements et Crow se surprit à humer ce parfum qui faisait partie de son enfance dans les champs.


	3. Le paysan se doit d'être intelligent

Fraîchement lavé, peigné, et changé, Crow faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'heure indiquée sur la vieille l'horloge. Il avait beaucoup trop tardé dans la baignoire, mais la perspective de pouvoir se détendre dans de l'eau brûlante tout en jouant avec la mousse rose pâle avait été trop tentante. Il avait dix minutes pour enfiler une paire de chaussure et de courir jusqu'à la salle à manger avant d'arriver en retard. Enfilant à toute vitesse une paire de bottines à talon à sa taille, Crow eut juste le temps de pester sur le fait qu'il n'était pas une fille avant de détaler à toute allure vers ce qui lui semblait être le bon chemin.

Passant devant une tenture pour la troisième fois en deux minutes, Crow abandonna. Il s'était perdu. Tout simplement. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, il s'assit dos à la tapisserie, retraçant dans sa tête le parcours qu'il avait fait avec Yaiba. Il lui avait d'abord montré les jardins exotiques, puis la salle du trône, la véranda, la cuisine, la salle de musique, le couloir menant aux quartiers de l'armée, la salle de tactique, la tour de magie, ses appartements… Une minute, le renard ne lui avait jamais montré la salle à manger ! Se relevant d'un bond et prêt à faire subir les pires tortures au tacticien pour l'avoir fait courir comme un lapin, le hérisson prit pour destination les appartements de Yaiba.

Arrivé devant les portes doubles, –Crow était persuadés que la sienne n'avait qu'un battant– il eut le bon réflexe de toquer avant d'entrer. Passant la tête à travers l'ouverture, il tomba sur un long couloir, agrémenté que quelques portes le long du chemin. Curieux, la queue de Crow se balança doucement, indiquant son hésitation. Il finit par rentrer à petits pas et alla droit vers la porte au bout du couloir. Entendant de nombreux rires et éclats de voix, Crow hésita devant la porte. Il ne voulait pas déranger. Posant la main sur la poignée, il hésitait encore.

 **« Puis-je vous aider… Monsieur… ? »**

Crow, laissant échapper un couinement, fit un bond de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de hauteur en entendant la voix guindée du servant qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt. Faisant des mouvements bizarre avec ses bras, il s'exprima de façon brouillonne sur la venue de sa visite, qu'il s'appelait Crow et que bon sang, il ne fallait pas effrayer les gens comme ça. Le sourcil levé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le majordome désigna la porte derrière Crow.

 **« Mais vous êtes devant la salle à manger, monsieur Crow. »**

Celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement et regarda le majordome, avant de regarder la porte, puis à nouveau le majordome.

 **« C'est…**

– **C'est exact monsieur Crow, c'est la porte menant à la salle à manger.**

– **Mais… Il…**

– **Vous devriez vous dépêcher Monsieur Crow, j'ai ouï dire que vous étiez attendus avec une grande impatience. »**

Sur ces mots, le majordome partit par l'une des nombreuses portes, retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Abasourdi, le chanteur entra, sans toquer cette fois, et fut surpris de découvrir un spectacle… de gamins. Le renard et le lion semblait se disputer, tandis que les deux éminents personnages royaux ricanaient dans un coin. Ils étaient tous couvert de nourriture. Crow avait échappé à une bataille de bouffe.

 _J'espère que c'est pas une tradition d'être couvert de bouffe avant de manger…_

Pouffant, le roi l'invita à table. Se retrouvant à côté du prince Rom, le jeune chanteur se sentit observer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ne voyant personne caché dans l'ombre des colonnes, il leva la tête et découvrit trois étages de balcon, et, penché au-dessus des rambardes, les courtisans. Ils n'avaient pas fait une bataille de bouffe au sus et à la vue des flatteurs… Si ? Baissant la tête dans son assiette, il observa le plat qu'on lui avait servi. De la viande rouge, évidemment. Le roi, avec son grand sourire étincelant, leva sa coupe en cristal bleu roi, vite suivit par son fils – qui avait la même d'une teinte plus clair – et par les autres. Le silence se fit.

 **« A notre nouveau porteur de voix ! Qui, je l'espère, permettra à notre armée de reprendre du poil de la bête ! »**

Suivant le flux, Crow releva un peu plus son verre et but le contenu d'un cul-sec, les oreilles tintant à cause du « Au porteur de voix ! » hurlé par les courtisans et le prince lui-même. L'alcool fut immédiatement resservi dès que les gobelets se posèrent sur la table. La gorge en feu, le porteur de voix toussa. Plus jamais boire de l'alcool comme ça, il avait compris. D'une voix puissante, le roi ouvrit les festivités et les plats commencèrent à défiler à travers les tables. Les courtisans, attablés aux balcons, ne se préoccupaient plus de la table royale, préférant manger. Un léger brouhaha prit place dans la salle.

A ses côtés, le prince Rom discutait politique avec son père. Yaiba, quant à lui, s'amusait à titiller la patience d'Aion, qui grinçait des dents. Mangeant par des mouvements mécaniques, Crow se concentra sur la tenture situé derrière Aion, se souvenant des préceptes de politesse que lui avait inculqué sa grand-mère.

 **« Détends-toi. »**

Surpris, le chanteur fit crisser son couteau sur l'assiette, lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Sa queue se hérissa et il se tint plus droit. Regardant à sa droite, il croisa le regard serein du prince.

 **« Mais je suis détendu.**

– **C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Shuzo.** Ses amis ricanèrent. **Je t'ai connu plus détendu, sur le port par exemple…**

– **C'était une méprise ! Je… J'étais en colère et tu… Vous ! Vous m'aviez suivi.**

– **Tu peux me tutoyer, et c'est vrai que nous étions en tort, tu m'en vois désolé. Mais plus sérieusement, arrête de ressembler à un robot, tu deviendras une proie facile pour eux sinon. »**

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers les balcons, et le chanteur vit les regards scrutateurs des flatteurs, comme un oiseau de proie s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa cible. Il était un herbivore entouré de carnivores. Littéralement. Rabaissant la tête, Crow jeta un regard en coin au prince, remarquant de la nourriture sur son épaule.

 **« Euh…** Les iris ciel de l'héritier se tournèrent vers lui. **Tu as… Un morceau de brocoli… Là.**

– **Oh, merci.** Il donna une pichenette sur le légume qui s'échoua lamentablement au sol.

– **Ça arrive souvent… J'veux dire, les batailles de bouffe ?**

– **C'est à cause de cet idiot de quatre yeux…** Répondit Aion.

– **J'y peux rien si tes cheveux ressemblent vraiment à ceux d'une fille !**

– **Comment oses-tu parler de ma magnifique crinière, sale renard dégénéré !**

– **Il a pas tord…** Soutint Crow, à la plus grande surprise des autres attablés. **Sérieusement, qui peut avoir des cheveux aussi long sans être une fille ? »**

Le regard d'Aion transperça Crow et c'est de justesse qu'il évita une tomate farcie, sous le rire discret du roi. Furieux, le lion continua de lui balancer divers fruit et légumes, tous évités de justesse. Tout en continuant de lui jeter la nourriture, Aion se mettait à le maudire.

 **« Comment un rat aussi insignifiant que toi peut parler ainsi de ma chevelure ? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! Tu vas passer de rat des champs à rat de ville, tu parleras dans un langage soutenu et tes sales habitudes disparaîtront !**

– **Tu te rends compte, Aion, qu'il a plus de manières que toi actuellement ?** Intervient Yaiba qui se prit une banane en pleine poire.

– **On ne joue pas avec la nourriture~.** Chantonna Crow, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. »

Il continuèrent ce petit manège quelques minutes, faisant fi des courtisans qui prenaient un air outré en voyant un second combat de bouffe. Ce fut l'arrêt magnifique de Rom qui récupéra d'une main de maître une pomme qui allait faire un malencontreux trajet vers les colonnes qui permit aux autres de sa calmer. Sa posture tranquillisa de suite les deux zigotos.

 **« Calmez-vous, les pauvres femmes de ménage vont encore nous réprimander pour ce gaspillage.** Quelques rires parmi les courtisans fusèrent sous la réplique du prince. **Cependant, Aion soulève un point important, Crow, es-tu allé à l'école ?**

– **Euh…** Le regard intimidant du roi derrière son fils l'empêcha de mentir. **Non… »**

Des exclamation démesurée firent écho à ses paroles. Un chanteur qui ne sait pas lire, ni écrire ? Qu'elle honte pour le royaume ! Serrant les dents, le hérisson tenta cependant de les calmer :

 **« Mais malgré cela, je…**

– **Nous t'assignerons des précepteurs,** le coupa le roi, ignorant sa tentative d'explication, **tu recevras une éducation digne d'un noble.**

– **Mais…**

– **Le dîner est terminé, je vous prierai à tous de vaquer à vos occupations. Le repas était succulent, les cuisinières ont fait des merveilles encore une fois ! »**

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les flatteurs et, en quelques secondes, les balcons se vidèrent, ne laissant que la table royale encore pleine. Le roi sortit peu après, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux adolescents. Crow se tortilla sur lui-même, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un silence tomba sur la table, bien vite brisé par le rire des trois compagnons.

 **«** **Vous avez vu la tête du vieux Givrar quand Aion a commencé à balancer de la bouffe ? Du grand spectacle !** Commença Rom, les yeux rieurs

– **Moi, ce qui m'a impressionné, c'est quand Crow a suivi l'étiquette à la lettre, sans que personne ne lui fasse une remarque, et la façon dont il les a snobés quand ils commencèrent à l'appeler !** Continua Yaiba, excité.

– **On m'a appelé ?** Demanda le concerné, qui n'avait rien entendu.

– **Ceci explique cela… Mais franchement Crow, bravo ! Tu les as cassés ces emmerdeurs de première avec tes gestes de cour !**

– **D'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il qu'un vermisseau tel que toi connaisse les nobles bases de l'étiquette ?**

– **C'est…** Crow rougit. **C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a tout appris, avant de devenir fermière, elle était servante à la cour d** **e** **Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan** **.**

– **La chance !** Se sont exclamés les trois prédateurs. »

Crow rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se tassa sur lui-même. Sans sa grand-mère, son séjour ici serait un enfer. Les quatre Mumons discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien avant que Yaiba ne se lève et annonce qu'il était tard et que demain serait une grosse journée. Se souhaitant bonne nuit, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit demain matin pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais les prédateurs ne vinrent pas à la table. Il était neuf heures, et Crow avait attendu de pied ferme leurs présences à sept heures tapantes. Une servante, ayant de la compassion pour ce nouveau venu, lui annonça que des affaires urgentes avaient retenus les trois carnivores et que cela risquait de prendre du temps avant que cela ne se calme. Déçu de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt, Crow remercia quand même la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais ce fut un majordome qui l'arrêta, lui donnant une enveloppe et un parchemin plié à la va-vite. Interloqué, le hérisson attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour les ouvrir. L'enveloppe recelait un emploi du temps digne d'un noble, mais avec de nombreuses matières digne d'un enfant en primaire. Voir toutes les matières basiques étaient pour les enfants. Mais c'était ainsi l'éducation que le roi lui avait prévu.

Le parchemin, quant à lui, était un petit texte comportant trois signatures. De nombreuses ratures agrémentaient le texte et les taches d'encres n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Haussant un sourcil, Crow lu tranquillement.

 _Cher… Yo mon…Petit…_ _._ _Crow,_

 _Désolé de ne pas être présent ce matin, mais la frontière a décidé de faire des siennes, et le roi nous a réquisitionné pour calmer le jeu. On a entendu dire que ton emploi du temps n'était pas des plus simples, mais ne perd pas espoir ! On pense…_

 _Ici Aion, tu as intérêt de finir cette histoire et fissa ! Moi, le Grand Soleil Noir, te l'ordonnes et s'attend qu'à son retour, tu sois un chanteur digne de pouvoir chanter pour ShinganCrimsonZ._

 _Et le roi est vraiment idiot parfois, il t'envoie une lettre alors qu'il est persuadé que tu ne sais pas lire._

 _Pendant que Aion et Yaiba se mettent sur la gueule, je vais continuer. Ces matières sont un passage obligé pour que tu puisses accéder aux choses plus délicates. Comme l'a si bien dit Aion, tout le monde pense que tu es l'idiot du village, prouve leurs qu'ils ont tort ! Si tu te débrouilles bien, dans une quinzaine de jours, il ne te restera que les cours de guitare._

 _Yaiba, Aion et Rom._

Crow pouffa de rire en voyant que même à l'écrit, leurs comportement ne changerait pas. Il imaginait sans peine Yaiba et Aion en train de se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil tout en disant les pires infamies avant que Rom ne débarque et les assomme pour qu'ils se calment. Pliant soigneusement le parchemin, le hérisson le posa sur son oreiller en attendant de trouver un lieu convenable où le poser. Des coups discrets à la porte le sortit de sa bulle et c'est avec effroi qu'il tomba sur des jumeaux habillé trop excentriquement pour leurs bien.

 **« Je… peux vous aider ? »**

L'un des deux remonta ses lunettes, faisant briller le verre.

 **« Chevelure bicolore, peu de muscle et fin, hauteur plus petite que la moyenne, des iris marrons… Je vois je vois.**

– **Heu… Pardon ?**

– **Veuillez pardonner mon frère, il manque à toute ses bonnes manières. Voici Akira et je suis Kakira. Nous sommes les tailleurs royaux. »**

Les yeux malicieux, les félins le détaillèrent sous toutes les coutures pendant que Crow se présentait. C'est l'arrivée de ces tailleurs qui fut le premier pas dans le calvaire du jeune hérisson.

Après la sortie du duo insupportable ils piaillait pour savoir qu'elle teinte entre le rouge sang et le rouge sombre lui conviendrait le mieux, Crow dû écouter les palabres qu'il connaissais déjà. Les professeurs s'accordèrent à dire que le hérisson était le pire élève qu'ils avaient eu. Quand il ne dormait pas, il s'amusait à dessiner, fredonner voir faire quelques vocalises ou des origamis en papier. Il pouvait rêver des heures avant de décréter qu'il avait faim et qu'il aille en cuisine pour aller chercher quelques collations malgré les nombreuses protestations de ses professeurs. Tuer le temps était le maître mot de l'élève, bien trop ennuyé par des leçons et des cours qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Cependant, les enseignants semblaient s'être rendus compte que le jeune hérisson répondait sans problème à toutes leurs demandes et autres devoirs, décrétant par la suite qu'il avait reçu une éducation correcte.

C'est au bout d'une semaine que le roi, atterré par les comptes rendus de ses employés, convoqua le futur chanteur. Devant les courtisans, encore, il se fit vertement réprimander, et les raisons de cette rébellion restèrent méconnu, malgré les maintes tentatives de défense du hérisson. En guise de punition, il était confiné dans l'enceinte du château, bien qu'il n'en soit jamais sorti depuis son arrivé. Par il ne savait qu'elle raison, ses cours furent suspendus et il reçut une lettre le lendemain de sa sanction.

L'ouvrant, il découvrit une invitation à un gala pour le présenter aux nobles, qui se tiendrait dans deux mois environ, même si la date n'était pas encore confirmée. Les jumeaux tailleurs passèrent toute la matinée à prendre de nouvelles mesures pour lui confectionner un costume pour la soirée. Bien sur, Crow ne pouvait pas rester tranquille plus de deux minutes. Comme il avait les bases d'éducation, il avait été décrété qu'il devait recevoir une éducation pour se comporter comme un noble.

Vint un professeur de danse, suivi d'une femme lui donnant des cours de diction et de vocabulaire soutenu, ensuite un professeur de chant, pour qu'il évite les fausses notes, bien qu'il n'en ai naturellement pas besoin, et, enfin, un professeur des arts et des bonnes manières. Ces quatre professeurs se relayaient dans la journée, ne laissant aucun répit à ce pauvre Crow, qui s'effondrait de fatigue à la fin de la journée. Après cinq horribles jours passés auprès des enseignants, il eut droit à de nouvelles matières. Stratégie, géopolitique, économie, et, pour son plus grand bonheur, un professeur d'instruments. Monsieur Arisugawa, – mais de quel race pouvait-il être issu ? – lui avait fait essayer des instruments un à un, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que sur Red Tomahawk que Crow pouvait faire quelque chose de potable.

Bien sûr, les cours furent intenses mais portèrent leurs fruits. Au bout de quelques jours, Crow était incollable sur tout et sa progression à la guitare était rapide. Il pouvait jouer tous types de morceaux, mais dès qu'il essayait de chanter, les parties plus complexe devenait un vrai cafouillis.

Les heures passèrent, les jours, et les semaines. Les cours prirent fin, même celui de guitare, ayant toute les bases, il devait maintenant progresser par lui-même. Au final, il ne lui restait qu'un mois pour préparer des paroles pour le groupe royal afin de faire un tabac au gala. Cependant, sans musique, sa voix refusait de faire ne serait-ce que faire des vocalises et son cerveau s'éteignait. Mais à défaut d'avoir les paroles, il avait les idées ses nombreuses visites dans les jardins royaux pendant ses temps libres lui donnait l'inspiration suffisante.

Le parterre de roses écarlate était son havre de paix, et il n'était pas rare, les mois précédents, de le voir cacher dans les rosiers, fuyant les professeurs trop insistant sur les devoirs.


	4. Le chanteur de ShingancrimsonZ

La vie semblait si simple maintenant… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de gala qui devait présenter le hérisson devant toute la cour. Bien que le retour des trois carnivores l'avait rassuré, cela lui avait, paradoxalement, rajouté plus de stress. Marchant d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs, Crow, futur chanteur de son état, se triturait les neurones pour sortir des paroles de son cerveau. Peine perdu. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le bal, et il n'avait toujours rien. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un bureau dans sa chambre, donnant sur le jardin de rose, là il aurait eu de l'inspiration !

Mais les serviteurs ne pouvant accéder à sa demande, pour une raison obscure, il devait faire le trajet jusqu'au jardin tous les jours dans l'espoir que idées lui viennent en tête. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'y aller aux aurores, peut-être qu'en voyant le lever de soleil, il aurait une idée ? Suivant ses pensées, il emprunta un corridor qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavant et un battement sourd l'attira dans une aile qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais exploré. Curieux, il suivit le son, et fut étonné d'entendre un accord plaqué sur une guitare électrique, reposant sur un accord de basse. Accélérant, il finit par courir dans le couloir sans se soucier des tableaux retraçant l'histoire de la musique qui l'entouraient.

Foulant le tapis carmin, il s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé devant une double porte en chêne massif. Des motifs d'anges jouant de la musique étaient délicatement sculpté dans le bois sombre. L'écho de la musique parvenait de la pièce caché par les battants. Hésitant, le hérisson posa sa main sur la poignée sculpté en forme de rose. Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de l'ouvrir.

Passant sa tête à travers l'encadrement, il resta bouche bée de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Les murs, recouvert de tentures en velours pourpre et bordés de quelques tableaux représentant des paysages, s'accordaient parfaitement au parquet de pièce. La pierre du plafond avait des sculptures d'anges, des moulures finement travaillée et même une peinture représentant un orchestre harmonique peint à même le plafond. Un piano à queue trônait fièrement dans un coin, clapier ouvert et attendant de pouvoir être l'instrument d'un musicien. De nombreuses et immenses fenêtres donnant sur les jardins royaux étaient les seules sources de lumière de la salle de musique.

Et, au centre, trois hommes, dos au soleil levant qui éclairait la pièce d'une teinte sanguine et rosée, et qui jouaient comme jamais Crow n'aurait cru possible. Les yeux fermés, la tête battant au rythme de la musique, les doigts grattant avec dextérité les cordes, les personnages royaux étaient dans une bulle hermétique, intouchable.

 _Des dieux de la musique._

Entrant à petit pas dans la pièce, refermant sans bruit la porte, complètement hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, le hérisson s'assit à même le sol et les écouta dans un silence religieux. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et se perdit dans ses vêtements. La grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte, apportant le vent aux senteurs de fleurs. Il était tombé dans les roses de ShinganCrimsonZ, découvrant d'un coup la signification du fameux proverbe du pays, « Notre vue teintée de cramoisi. ».

La musique se termina sur trois notes faites par une cloche, et Crow comprit la raison de sa venue.

* * *

Pour la dixième fois en une heure, Crow, futur chanteur de son état, rajustait son col d'un doigt nerveux. C'était plus fort que lui, la chemise noire, bien que possédant une douceur et une légèreté appréciable, serrait son cou comme un étau. Ou plutôt, la lavallière trop serrée détruisait les bienfaits de la chemise, en plus des nombreuses couches de vestes qui étaient, il fallait le dire, très lourdes. Son pantalon de cuir noir lui tenait trop chaud et ses bottines à talons étaient très bruyantes. Ce n'était pas une bonne soirée qui commençait pour le hérisson. Tout cet attirail ne le faisait pas passer inaperçu, au contraire.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du bruit ambiant. La Huge Room portait bien son nom pouvoir accueillir autant de courtisans et de nobles dans une seule pièce était effrayant. Le jeune herbivore, qui tremblait d'effroi en entendant les noms de quelques têtes couronnés au début du gala, était presque blasé devant l'atmosphère hypocrite qui y régnait. Ses trois amis, pris dans une conversation qui avait l'air importante, ne pouvaient le sauver de son ennui, l'accès aux jardins étaient interdit et les balcons étaient pris d'assaut à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce.

La capitale de ShinganCrimsonZ était touché par un climat océanique, des hivers doux et humides et des étés frais malgré le soleil ardent. L'arrière pays, lui, était un climat pleinement continental, les variations de températures étaient affolantes et il était presque miraculeux que le royaume soit si riche de ses cultures malgré les étés brûlants et les hivers gelant une bonne partie des récoltes. Ce miracle n'était dû qu'aux prouesses musicales des agriculteurs ils avaient développés toute une culture musicale pendant les semis et les moissons, allant même jusqu'à composer des partitions spécialement pour les catastrophes naturelles. La magie de la musique ne pouvait pas soigner tous les maux, mais elle était une médecine et une aide parfaite pour les travailleurs.

Le château, en lui-même, était un mystère absolu si la capitale entière reste dans un climat océanique, le château semble avoir un climat propre à lui-même. Les hivers restent doux mais sec, les étés, humides et incroyablement chaud les intersaisons ne se ressentent que pendant une quinzaine de jours et les agitations naturelles ne touchent jamais les murs de la construction. La lune qui éclaire les pièces la nuit est toujours rouge, quel que soit la phase lunaire et le ciel reste dans un violine constant. Malgré ces défauts, personne ne s'est plaint, comme si le corps des habitants s'étaient habitués aux caprices du château.

Cependant, les invités, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, en ressentaient pleinement les effets Crow avait appris, lors de l'un des rares cours qu'il l'intéressait, que le château possédait sa propre musique, et, par conséquent, une vie propre qui protégeait les habitants. Les servantes qui marchaient dans les couloirs, les gloussements des lavandières, les martellements du forgeron, les cris et les sons cuivrés provenant des cuisines, les chuchotements des courtisans, les insectes bourdonnants dans le jardin, le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins… toutes ces choses créaient une harmonie musicale qui nourrissait continuellement le château et augmentait ses réserves de magie. Si quasiment tout les habitants avaient passé le test du château pendant les deux premières semaines et supportaient sans problèmes les affres du temps, Crow, lui, a dû attendre plus longtemps.

Lors de sa démonstration face aux courtisans, la puissance de sa voix a portée dans tout le bâtiment, et la musique du château s'était tu pendant une brève minute, laissant toutes choses, même les insectes, dans le silence. L'âme du palais royal l'avait prit comme un affront, une offense, une déclaration de guerre. C'est pourquoi, pendant près d'un mois, Crow dû supporter la chaleur cuisante de l'été et se perdit régulièrement dans les couloirs. Les _porteurs de voix_ avaient souvent une relation houleuse avec l'âme des palais, eux seuls pouvaient la tuer à petit feu et de la pire manière possible les bâtiments centenaires. Sa démonstration a été l'une des pires introduction que l'on puisse faire, même si, pour sa défense, il n'était au courant de rien à ce moment-là.

C'est donc en restant à côté du buffet que Crow passa sa frustration en raflant les provisions de biscuits secs et de petits gâteaux. Observant la foule, il surprit quelques regards qui convergeaient dans sa direction mais il ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Il devait rester de glace pour qu'il se fasse une place dans cet univers noble.

C'est alors qu'une tête blonde s'arrêta à ses côtés, tout sourire. Les cheveux coupés au carré et hérissés, les yeux bleus pétillant de malice, un sourire étincelant et des vêtements un peu trop colorés était la description la plus objective que Crow pouvait donner. En son for intérieur, il hurla de rire face à l'attirail bouffant et clairement gênant que portait l'inconnu. Fait surprenant, le blondin semblait posséder plusieurs queues touffues et des oreilles pointues, le faisant penser à un renard. Il fut vite rejoint par ses acolytes, des jumeaux, semblait-il, aux cheveux marines. Se penchant vers le rouquin, l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche et sa voix joyeusement hautaine perça le silence qui s'était soudain installé dans la salle.

 **« Alors, c'est toi, le chanteur ? »**

La foule, soudainement muette, attendait sa réponse. Cherchant du soutien, Crow sentit ses oreilles chauffer en voyant que même ses amis semblaient intéressés par la réponse qu'il allait donner à l'inconnu. C'est à ce moment que le hérisson tilta que les habits que portaient les trois marioles provenaient de Trichronika. Et que la caractéristique première de la famille royale était la chevelure dorée et plusieurs queues. Beni soit les cours de connaissance des grandes familles aristocratiques. Relevant la tête, Crow se donna contenance carrant les épaules, il répliqua avec toute la noblesse dont il était capable et qu'on lui avait inculqué :

 **« Alors, c'est vous, le prodige ? »**

Il retint son souffle, observant la réaction de la foule. Bouche bée, des exclamations étouffées fusèrent, mais les courtisans ne bougeaient pas, attendant la suite. C'était une épreuve de force, et Crow devait faire ses preuves. Les jumeaux s'étaient avancés d'un pas, prêt à défendre leur prince. Celui-ci continua la conversation, pas désarçonné pour un sou :

 **« Hé bien… Pour une surprise… Je n'aurai jamais cru que les chanteurs pouvaient avoir une voix aussi… intéressante que la tienne.**

– **Et moi, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il était possible de chanter avec une hypocrisie aussi dégoulinante que la vôtre, altesse. »**

Oui, Crow avait une voix presque discordante quand il parlait, et alors ? Personne ne s'en est plaint quand il chantait. Les fennecs firent un autre pas en avant, et le futur souverain, étonné, n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Quelques cris étonnés jaillirent de la foule mais la situation resta statique.

 **« Alors c'est bien vrai, tu proviens de la campagne. Je suis surpris qu'un chanteur soit né parmi les herbivores ruraux.**

– **T'as un problème avec ça ?** Grogna Crow, qui sentait ses limites sauter en entendant le mot « campagne » et reprenant son comportement habituel.

– **Pas spécialement, mais franchement, des producteurs de lait ?** Le prince retint à grand peine un gloussement. **Enfin, on dit que quelques plantes utiles peuvent s'y trouver. Mais bien que je sois un lys, tu restes et restera un chardon. »**

Traduction malgré tes efforts et ton talent, je te serai toujours supérieur. La queue battant d'agacement, les mains dans les poches et les épaules voûtés, la posture du hérisson montrait qu'il était à deux doigts de sauter sur le prince. Mais ce fut la voix calme de Ryohei qui l'empêcha de commettre le pire.

 **« En réalité, Prince Shuzo, Crow est une églantine. »**

La tension retomba d'un coup, bien qu'un blanc immense passa dans la foule, même Shuzo ne savait pas quoi dire. Crow assimila difficilement les paroles du renard et le fit savoir sous les rires de spectateurs.

 **« Ryohei ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper !**

– **Il parle de** **l'** _ **aquilentum**_ **, autrement dit** **les églantines** **,** **d** **es roses sauvages, idiote de bestiole.** Répliqua Aion, la voix étouffée par sa main, derrière lui.

– **Mais bien sûr !** Rom les prit dans les bras, les faisant tous pencher en avant sous le poids. **Nous sommes teintés de cramoisi, des** **r** **oses rouges épineuses** **mais aussi fragiles** **!** **S** **ans les églantines, celles à laquelle nous sommes greffés, nous ne pourrions pas exister.**

– **C'est ce qui en fait sa beauté.** Assura Ryohei. **Et ainsi…**

– **Les lys s** **er** **ont** **toujours** **seules.** Assena Aion comme coup final d'un ton emplit de fatalité. »

Ravalant un commentaire désobligeant, le prince blond tourna les talons la tête haute et s'enfonça dans la foule, laissant le groupe seul. Les jumeaux fennecs les fusillèrent du regard avant de suivre leur maître. La foule de courtisans se dissipa, laissant les musiciens tranquille et le brouhaha revint. Crow avait réussi le test haut la main, tout en gardant son sang froid. Maintenant, il devait leur prouver qu'il était un chanteur pour qu'ensuite il fasse ses preuves sur le terrain. Mais ce sera un autre jour. Pour le moment, le hérisson était statufié, persuadé qu'il évoluait dans un rêve éveillé. Les hauts personnages de ShinganCrimsonZ étaient venu l'aider, lui, un paysan qui menait une existence inconnue de tous i peine deux mois.

La gorge nouée, il ravala les larmes de joie qui montaient un peu trop rapidement. La main légère de Yaiba sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers ses amis. Mince, cela devait être la première fois qu'il pouvait se référer à des personnes de cette manière au village, il était d'abord fui puis était devenu la proie facile à harceler. Même sa famille le fuyait, le reléguant aux tâches ménagères et à prendre soin des bovins. Leurs regards inquiet le fit sourire et une unique larme coula sur sa joue, les faisant paniquer. Riant de leurs inquiétude il les rassura en quelques mots et une ambiance reposée prit place dans le groupe.

Les courtisans s'éloignèrent, chuchotant entre-eux, regardant régulièrement Crow. Ils jugeait sa prestation face à l'aristocratie et lui attribuait une note, en fonction de celle-ci, des portes vers d'autres cours s'ouvriront ou non à lui. Le hérisson avait passé son premier test, il devait passer le second sous peu, à son plus grand désespoir. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt même si le royaume n'était pas en guerre, même si ce n'était qu'un test qui ne montrerait que le centième de ses capacités, il avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales avaient été coupés suite à son altercation avec le prince Shuzo.

Il perdit tout son souffle quand il se prit une grande claque dans le dos de la part de Rom, tout sourire. On avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait annoncé noël avant l'heure. Le regard malicieux, il le poussa doucement vers la scène sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était encore sonné de sa rencontre avec la royauté étrangère.

Ce fut la vue des spectateurs qu'étaient la noblesse, à peine caché par le micro un poil plus haut que lui, qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il regarda brièvement l'immense pendule au fond de la salle. Il était l'heure de leurs représentations. Crow s'étonna : il s'était ennuyé pendant toute la fête et pourtant le temps était passé si vite ? Il était minuit passé et la fête avait commencé sur les coups de 18 heures.

Il trembla légèrement de peur son instinct d'ancienne proie le sommait de fuir ce lieu rempli de chasseurs qui le regardaient avec gourmandise. Toutes les belles paroles encourageantes de ses amis s'envolèrent telles de la fumée. Sa queue se balança, montrant son indécision.

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Il n'était qu'une proie au milieu de ces bêtes sauvages, prêt à se faire déchiqueter en morceaux. Et s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Et si sa voix, que sa grand-mère chérissait tant, lui faisait soudainement défaut ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Et s'il se réveillait brusquement sous les coups de bâton de son père, alors qu'il s'était endormi en surveillant le troupeau des vaches ?

Un parfum de rose atteignit ses narines, calmant instantanément ses nerfs. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, mais tout le monde pouvait sentir le doux parfum des fleurs rouges, si belles mais si piquantes. Crow prit une grande inspiration, bientôt suivit par ses amis ils respirèrent le parfum qui les avaient tant inspiré.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chaque membre de ShingancrimsonZ. Crow, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, se mit à hurler les mêmes paroles qu'il avait prononcé à son troupeau lorsqu'il voulait avoir leur attention.

 **« C'est parti le bétail ! »**

Et leur attention, il l'avait eu. Les regards noirs qu'il reçu ne le fit même pas tressaillir. Au contraire, ces regards remplis d'animosité lui donna un courage qu'il ne crut jamais avoir. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il regarda Aion qui posa les premières notes. Rapidement, le prince Rom, Ryohei et lui-même le suivirent.

Pendant toute la chanson, il se rendit compte que c'était la réalité. Chaque paroles qu'il prononçait, chaque chœurs et chaque rugissements qui ponctuaient la chanson lui donna des frissons d'anticipation et de joie. Les aspirations, les rêves, les convictions et les objectifs de ses amis se montrèrent lors de la chanson et le hérisson comprit chacune d'elle. Tous se dirigèrent vers Crow qui les aspira comme une éponge. Il prit une décision, il ferait en sorte de les aider à réaliser chacune d'elles. Mais leurs visions teintées de rouges ne le seront pas à cause du sang versé. Mais grâce aux pétales de roses cramoisies tombantes.


End file.
